


Beastly

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, Creature Fic, Ficlet, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Minor Character Death, Transformation, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vignette, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Michael's new client places him - and Sam - in a hairy predicament.





	Beastly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/gifts).



Michael listened to this client the way he always listed to his clients – with one eyebrow up, his brain intently focused on picking apart any issues that might arise with his story.

Which was easy in this case, because his client insisted that he hadn’t meant to kill the drug dealer who was menacing his sister, but had turned into a werewolf at a crucial moment and couldn't help himself.

His hands were hairy and shaking as they made a grab for Michael’s manicured ones. “You have to believe me, you just…”

He held up his other hand. “I believe you,” he said, just to calm the guy down. If he believed he was a werewolf he was probably sampling his sister’s stash. He was going to need help on this one, and excused himself to the men’s room.

Jesse and Fiona were out of town handling some business that had surfaced from Jesse’s burn. Which meant that Michael had to dial up the only other person he trusted with delicate business like this.

“I’m kinda sucking down a hoagie right now, Mikey,” Sam said.

“The hoagie can wait, Sam. We’ve got bigger fish to fry here.” 

“Even bigger than me scoring with Missus Reynolds in my boss new costume?”

“Yes. Far more important than that.” Michael could feel a migraine building behind his eyes and let out a grunt. “Just get to Carlitos when you can, Sam.” He spent a few minutes alone in the bathroom and tried to decide what he'd tell the man to stall for extra time. Michael’s train of thought died when he heard an animalistic roaring sound coming from the main room of the restaurant.

He drew his gun. Perhaps a cardinal mistake, but one he wouldn’t regret making. 

For his client had turned into a rather large werewolf with pointy, enormous teeth.

“And me without silver bullets,” he muttered. His thought process was derailed by a roar, and the sight of the werewolf charging him with inhuman strength and speed.

Michael been braced for impact when the sound of a chainsaw revving filled his senses. The werewolf leapt, and Michael let off a desperation shot that lodged into the ceiling...

And suddenly the beast was carved in two lengthwise, entrails, guts, blood and viscera raining down on Michael like a Maine prom shower.

He took his sunglasses off to wipe them. Sam was standing before him – in his Ash Williams Halloween costume complete with running chainsaw, covered in gore from head to toe.

He seemed nonplussed by his victory. “Huh, guess avoiding taking the guts out of this baby was a good call,” he said. Michael winced as he took a whiff of him.

“You smell like deli meat and expired creamer.”

“Story of my life, Mikey,” Sam said calmly, then clapped him on the back. “So, now that I've managed to save your life again – mind buying me a beer?”


End file.
